


The Gift Of Past Mistakes

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: N/A - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work, Story Prompt - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kinks, M/M, Magic, Minor Character(s), Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Romance, Rules, Selkies, binding spell, break-up, self doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: Break Ups suck, especially when it is with the one you believe was your one and only! Adrienne was feeling down when she intervenes with a fight between a couple, returning an item to the offended party. Now she is in a world of mythological laws and bindings, and she has someone who is now promised to her! Will she accept this new relationship, finding that maybe her soulmate wasn't human to begin with, or will this ship be sunk before it could even begin to float?





	1. Chapter 1

She sat in her cushy deep forest green chair, shyly looking around at the other patrons of the café. Some had been glancing at her, others had painfully pitying looks on their faces, few didn’t even notice her predicament. She lightly sighed, and looked at her hot chocolate, it warming her cold hands. Her dirty blond hair was made up into a messy ponytail, strands of her long bangs over her glasses. Her mind kept repeating what her now ex-boyfriend said to her a mere half an hour ago.  
_“I’m sorry Adrienne. We just aren’t good match. She is going to be my wife, and I will have to take control of the company. Please understand… We weren’t going to last, anyway.”_  
That last sentience burned through her, causing fresh tears to run down her cheeks. She closed her pale blue eyes and gave a shaky breath. Her chest hurt. She hadn’t felt this pain in a while, stinging, sinking, completely crushing. It hurt to breathe, her throat felt like knives were running down it, and her eyes burned from the amount of crying she did. He hadn’t even looked unhappy. He was cold, uncaring, she was just a toy to be used.  
_“I’m telling you Adri, don’t give him the time of day. Don’t let him use you. He doesn’t care about anything other than himself and his dad’s company!”_  
_“You’re wrong, Crystal. He loves me. I can tell. He tells me things.”_  
_“You are going to get hurt. When you do, just know I’m here.”_  
“… You were right Cris. As always.” Adrienne murmured, her voice raw and soft from her sorrows. She sniffled, before taking a drink of her hot chocolate. It was warm and homelike, giving her a bit of relief for her emotions. As she was to go, a woman jerked up from one of the booths, holding a lovely coat.  
“You won’t dare leave me if I take this! Fuck you! Come to my place when you are ready to behave!” The woman snarled, storming towards the door. Something snapped in Adrienne, it being either her emotional state or her sense of righteousness, causing her to get out of her chair and walk over to the woman. Adri grabbed the coat and yanked it quick, taking it from the woman with a quick movement. The woman spun around and looked at Adrienne in shock, her face one of fury and confusion.  
“Hun, I just experienced a breakup. I cried, I’m hurting, I’m down, but I did NOT steal the guy’s coat to get him to stay or come for me. Get out of here and face it that he’s leaving you for a reason. I think I see why!” Adrienne snarled, her emotions running loose. The woman opened her mouth, before closing it in a sneer, before storming out. The patrons of the café watched as Adri took the incredibly soft coat back to the booth, her body slightly shaking from what she had just done. She got to the booth, and her mouth went dry. Sitting there, with a rather curious look on his face, was a good-looking man. She could tell he was tall, maybe around 6 foot, even with him sitting down. Long black hair, looking wild yet twirled together, like a pirate from a romance novel, like the ones she read every other day. His eyes were deep and incredibly expressive, gazing into her with wonder and curiosity. He was built like a sea farer, and looked like one too, with the white button up shirt, a couple buttons undone near the top to show off a rather impressive chest, and his pants were black slacks, with boots made for rough roads and hiking it seemed. Her mind went blank for a moment, before she quickly held out his coat to him.  
“He-here is your coat.” She said, her voice developing that once cured stutter in her voice. The man looked at her, surprise in his eyes but no change in his expression, gingerly took the coat from her. He examined it, before looking at her once more.  
“… You have my thanks, m’lady.”  
Adrienne’s face reddened, the man’s voice deep and commanding, a serious voice kink of hers. She shook her head, both in response and to clear her now fevered thoughts.  
“It was no problem. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day…” Adrienne turned to walk back to her table to escape the awkward tension and to gather her things to go home and hide, but the man grabbed her arm. His touch was cool compared to her warm flesh, and her gaze jerked to him, his forest green eyes staring into her pale blues.  
“Your name.”  
“Huh?”  
“What is your name, m’lady?”  
“O-Oh… Adrienne…I’m Adrienne.” She breathed out, unknowingly having held it in. She took another breath. “Yours…?”  
The man paused, his eyes piercing into hers, before his grip loosened and went back to his coat.  
“Calivor… Calivor DeBront.” He said, his gaze going over her form. Adri nods, and felt her temperature rise with each moment. This was getting to be a bit too much. A break up, a coat rescue, a hot guy, and now he was looking at her, her anxiety rising, she had to go NOW.  
“Glad-Glad I could help, Calivor… I gotta go. Nice to meet you!” She quickly said, walking fast to her table, grabbing her things, and nearly dashing out the door. She quickly got across the street, got into her car, and sat for a moment, her face in her hands, unable to think nor want to.


	2. Chapter 2

Hm…” Calivor watched the woman leave, expressionless. He looked at his coat and felt it. It was undamaged and returned to his hands, neither of which he expected to happen, at least not for a very long time. The wretched woman had stolen it from him and had planned to keep him prisoner as her husband for however long that woman lived. But the girl, who had gotten his coat back, had given it straight back to him, no questions, no bribes, no demands. Did she not care about anything he had to offer? She did not understand the rules? He could feel the air thicken a bit with an aura he knew well. He could feel his arm burn with magic, the sigil making it’s mark underneath his shirt.  
“That was quite incredible, wasn’t it Edith?” An older woman said in wonder, a few tables away from Calivor. “Adrienne stepping in like that, and helping out that young man?”  
Calivor paused and listened into the conversation. The young woman had given him back his skin, without demand for repayment nor reward. She was selfless, he could see. He knew what he had to do now, which meant he had to know more about her.  
“Yes, it was incredible, Edna! Poor thing got her heart broken and then goes straight back to helping people.” The elder woman across from her complimented, shaking her head slowly. “The poor dear never stops surprising us.”  
“You think she will be alright? She did love that man dearly…”  
“Yes, young people fall hard, but she always falls too hard and too fast, and always too much. If only she would hold back, so she wouldn’t crash so hard…”  
“It’s a part of her charm, Edith.”  
Calivor stood up, putting on his coat. He could feel the magic flowing through him, before going back to natural. He walked over to the older women and made a small bow.  
“Good afternoon ladies. I couldn’t help but ask if you know the young woman who came to help me?” He asked, his voice even and smooth. The women looked to each other, a twinkle of mischief in their eyes, before they looked to him, seizing him up.  
“We do, we do. Why do you ask, young man?”  
“I wish to repay her for her act, as this coat is priceless to me, given to me by my own father and passed down generations.” He said, using the story that he always used when people asked him about why he was so protective of it. The women nodded.  
“I see… Well then, maybe we should give you a little bit of help with her…” The women motioned him to sit him down. Once he did, he was in for a world of gossip.


End file.
